


What Goes Bump In The Apartment

by Gameguy1992



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, No one scared Nick's bunny, Protective Nick, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: Weeks after having moved into a new apartment Judy Hopps discovers she has a problem. The kind of problem that if she tells people about, they'll think she's crazy. Nick Wilde is used to odd problems. Can he help Judy with her problem? Or is it to strange even for the fox?





	What Goes Bump In The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote.

Judy Hopps was tired. No tired didn't even begin to describe how she felt. She practically collapsed into her chair at the precinct. Every muscle in her body aching while her eyes burned as if she’d been staring into a bright light for the last several hours.  _ Maybe this is what it feels like to be nocturnal but awake during the day?  _ Across from her she watched as her partner took his seat. In the back of her mind she wondered, had Nick ever felt like this? He was more of a nocturnal mammal after-

“Alright carrots, what’s going on?”

She blinked, half started by the seriousness in his voice. Across from her Nick was watching her, an expression of deep concern covering his features as he waited. Biting her lip she shifted a bit in her chair.  _ You can't tell him. He’ll think you're insane. He’ll report you to IA. he’ll not want to be your partner anymore. _

“N-nothing. I'm just… I had a rough night.”

Across from her Nick rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry carrots, i think what you meant to say is you’ve had a rough two weeks. Don't think you can fool me. You’ve been exhausted, and barely functional. Hell  **I’m** making the world a better place more than you are, and I barely try. So spill it, what’s going on?”

_ YOU CAN'T TELL HIM.  _ “I-its nothing. I promise. I'm sorry. I’ll-”

Suddenly a loud thumping sound cut her off. For a split second her eyes widened, every muscle in her body tensing while her heart nearly jumped into her throat. Across from her Nick raised an eyebrow. “Nothing huh? Since when does the sound of me thumping my foot against the desk send you into a near panic attack?” his expression softened, his look of concern becoming worry. “Come on Judy… talk to me. What’s going on? Are you ok? Are you in some kind of trouble?” he leaned over the desk towards her. “I promise, whatever it is I'll help you.”

She forced herself to breath, her sides shaking as she took several long deep breaths. “N-n-not here.”

He looked at her, an expression of confusion flickering across his face. “Huh?”

She looked around them, her eyes roaming over their colleagues who were all going about their own work. The noise of the precinct was more than enough to cover what they were saying. And yet… if she actually said it out loud… she was sure everyone would go dead silent and stare at her as if she’d grown a second head. From his seat Nick sighed. “Ok. come on.”

She watched as he stepped away from his desk, moving around to stand next to her as she got down off her chair before following him through the building and up a flight of stairs. Mentally she cursed the stairs, each one feeling like a small mountain. Turning right at the top Judy kept her eyes on the floor, a sickening squirming gnawing feeling in her stomach telling her she was being a nuisance to Nick. Coming to a stop in front of a door Judy listened as Nick knocked for a moment before pushing the door open. For a moment there was the sound of brief scuffling and an annoyed voice speaking “H-hey!”

Changing a glance Judy felt her eyes widen slightly at the sight of Fangmire and Wolffard; both of who were scrambling now. With Wolffard quickly rebuttoning his shirt while Fangmire was frantically trying to pull her pants back up. in front of her Nick spoke, his voice completely serious. “Get the fuck out. Judy and I need the room. Go hump each other behind the motor pool like everyone else.”

Fangmire and Wolffard looked to her, their expressions of combination of annoyance and curiosity; making her squirm under their gaze as they finished redressed before quickly exiting the room. “Come on.” following Nick inside Judy felt her heart jolt slightly as Nick closed the door behind them, leaving them alone in the Nap room. They'd installed these room several months ago. A small temporary heaven for officers coming of double or even triple shifts where they could catch a few minutes or an hour of rest before heading home or back out on the job. “Ok, we’re alone. NOW SPILL IT. Whats going on Judy?”

It was a mark of how serious he was being, the use of her name. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. How could she? How could she possibly explain what was happening to her in a way that didn't make him think she was insane or high or… or…

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Maybe she WAS insane. Maybe all this work had driven her crazy and this was how it was starting? Maybe tomorrow the sky would be a different color. And the day after that she’d think bottle caps were money. Maybe…

“Hey,” the sound of his voice was soft and low. A moment later she felt him move in; his arms going to her shoulders, wrapping gently around them before pulling her in close. It was a familiar embrace, one they'd shared a few times when the job became overly stressful. And yet now… now it almost broke her. Her paws gripped his shirt, her face pressing against his chest as she tried to stop the stream of tears that were leaking from her eyes. “Judy, you're scaring me. What’s going on?”

She sniffed loudly, forcing herself to look up at him, their eyes connecting. “P-promise… you won’t think… i'm crazy?”

He frowned at her, one of his paws coming to wipe a few tears away from her cheek. “Anything that makes you this upset must be serious. I promise.”

That made her feel a bit better, but just a bit. She pressed her face against his chest again, taking another deep breath before looking back up at him. “I… I think… my apartment is… haunted.”

Silence followed her statement, each moment making her feel worse and worse as he stared at her.  _ Now you’ve done it. You really are a dumb bunny. Did you really just say you think- _

“Ok.”

Now she was staring up at him. Had he… really… just…

“Wh-what?”

He looked calmly down at her, no trace of judgment or disbelief in his face. “I said Ok. Now come on, we’re gonna go deal with this problem.”

She blinked at him.  _ Deal with it? How on earth are we going to deal with a ghost? _

Above her Nick seemed to know what she was thinking as he elaborated a moment later. “I know you don't know much about foxes carrots, can't really fault you since you haven't been around us much. But we tend to be pretty superstitious. That comes from being seen as bad omens and demons for a few thousand years. So if you say your apartment is haunted, then i believe you. And I’m going to help you get rid of it.” It was an indescribable feeling. The wave of relief that washed through her was almost enough to make her start crying again. Above her Nick smiled, bringing both his paws up to cup her face before gently wiping away the few tears that still clung to her fur. “Here’s what we’re going to do carrots. We’re going to take the rest of the day off. We’re going to go to my car. You're going to try and get some sleep and i'm going to take up to someone who knows how to handle these kinds of things. Ok?”

She bit her lip, almost feeling light headed from relief. “Y-you… promise?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. no ghost is going to torment my partner.”

She inhaled deeply, smiling for the first time in weeks as she nodded up at him. “O-ok.”

A short time later she was in Nick’s car, leaning back in the seat as they slowly drove through the city. Slowly she shifted, looking at Nick who was humming softly along with the radio as the wind blew gently through his fur. “So… where are we going?”

He shrugged. “When I was little my mom used to have this friend; Lady Rowena. Never really understood her… or even liked her. All the other foxes in the neighborhood would go to her when they had problems. Keep getting headaches; go to lady Rowena. Keep having nightmares; Go to Lady Rowena. Id ask my mom about it and she’d just say that Rowena was more ‘intune’ with things that other people weren’t.” Nick chuckled softly at the memory. “Anyways, later on when i was older my dad explained it to me. Lady Rowena was a shamaness. Someone who had a deep connection to the world and its energies. And people would go to her because they needed a little extra spiritual help.” she looked over at her. “So we’re going to go see her, and she’s going to tell us how to deal with your ghosty. Ok?”

She remained silent for a moment, turning over what Nick had said in her head. “Do you really think she can help me? I'm… I'm not… a fox…”

Her voice trailed off as the car came to a stop at a red light. Next to her Nick smiled softly at her. “Maybe not carrots. But you're my friend. And besides Lady Rowena OWES me. So she'll help you no matter what.”

THAT peaked her interest slightly. "What does she owe you for?" 

Nick shrugged. “I've helped her get things every now and then.” When she kept looking at him he elaborated. "things of a somewhat, not saying illegal; but questionable nature. So now I'm cashing in those favors.”

She opened her mouth wanting to say more; wanting to ask what exactly Nick had done for this woman. And yet no words came out. Did it really matter? Did it matter what laws Nick had bent in the past? Did she really even care?

A short while later they came to a stop, pulling into an empty spot in front of a slightly dated brick building. Shutting off the engine Nick and Judy got out of the car and made their way inside the building. Much to Judy’s relief the building’s elevator was working and whisked them up several levels before delivering them to a plain hallway that she followed Nick down before coming to a stop in front of a door with the number 9 on it and a symbole scratched into the wood next to the number. Pointing to the symbole Judy spoke. “What’s that? Graffiti?”

Nick chuckled and shook his head. “No. it’s the vulpine symbol for household protection. Basically a ward to keep the house safe and keep out bad energies.” as he spoke Nick reached up, rapping his knuckles on the door for a moment. 

Several seconds of silence following the knock; then, “who is it?”

Nick raised his voice to call through the door. “You’re dealer you old bat. Open up.”

Scowling at her partner Judy opened her mouth to say something about being nice but found herself cut off as the door opened. Standing in the door was was an elderly female fox. Her fur was greying but Judy could still see a few flecks of brown and white in them. But her eyes blue eyes were still sharp and looked to Nick with a mixture of annoyance and surprise. “Wilde."

Nick grinned and cocked his head. “Sup?"

For several seconds Judy wondered if this fox was going to close the door in their faces. She certainly wouldn't have blamed her if she did. But a few moments later the old fox's face split in a wide smiles which Nick mirrored a second later before the two moved in and pulled each other into a hug. “It's been to long ma boy. To long." Nick chuckled and nodded before pulling away from the elderly fox who looked down at Judy. “And who is your friend? She's a very odd looking fox." 

Next to her Nick rolled his eyes. "she's a rabbit you old bat. Your eyes aren't that bad… yet.”

The elderly fox turned, glaring at Nick for a moment before nodded. “Perhaps. But that does not answer my question."

Nick shrugged. “She's my partner on the police force. She needs your help.”

The fox looked to Judy for a moment before booking her head. “Very well. Come in both of you. I'll set out some tea."

Looking nervously to Nick Judy followed the pair of foxes inside before closing the door softly behind her. The apartment was… eclectic to say the least. For one it smelled heavily of sage and incense. Several tapestries hung from the walls, each of them adorned with various symbols and images she'd never seen before. Following Nick down the hallway Judy soon found herself in a living room that was equally eclectic as the hallway. More tapestries hung from the walls. In the corners several items were propped up, each of them intricately carved staffs of some kind. Several baubles and knick-knacks lined shelves along the walls. “So what kind troubles you that you thought to bring a rabbit to me?"

The elderly fox's voice made her start slightly, quickly looking to where the fox had moved and was now sitting in front of a large dark wood table. Quickly hurrying to join Nick at the table Judy heard the fox chuckle. “Is she… pregnant? You want to know if the child will be healthy?”

The questions was so random it made Judy's eyes widen a startled “wh-what" slipping out before she could stop it. Next to her Nick rolled his eyes “no. Her apartment is haunted and it's causing problems. Just look at her.”

Judy bit her lip, feeling the fox's eyes turn to her; looking her up and down for several seconds before speaking. “She does seem… disheveled. Then again that could still be due to being pregnant. You young todds can have a lot of stam-”

Next to her Nick coughed loudly. "lion Christ you sound like my mom. Can you help with a ghost or not?" 

The elderly fox chuckled. "Of course I can boy. No spirit or ghost is a match for lady Rowena. But I'll need to know about the thing before I start throwing hexes or mojo at it. Otherwise I could just piss it off worse.” Judy say a little straighter as Rowena looked to her. “Can you tell me about this ghost young lady?”

She nodded, swallowing roughly as she found her throat and mouth had gone very dry. “It… well… it… I…”

Across from her Rowena smiled reassuringly at her. “Go slow. How long ago did things start?"

Taking a deep breath Judy answered. "A… about two weeks ago."

Rowena nodded. “And what has the spirit done?"

She shifted in the seat, doing her best to keep her heartbeat under control. “It… at night… I swear… it… it stands in the corner and… watches me. But… but other times…” her heart pounded in her chest, making her paws shake at the memory. “Other times it's in my bed… right behind me… and… and…” her voice shook as tears began to well up in her eyes again. Next to her Nick moved, his paw coming out to touch hers, gently holding in before giving it a soft squeeze. “Judy… you should have told me. I… I would have helped sooner.”

She laughed weakly, sniffing softly as she did so. “I… I didn't want you… to think I was crazy.”

Next to her Nick sighed, a moment later she felt him pull her sideways into a soft hug. “That's the last things I'd think you were."

After several seconds Nick let her go and Rowena spoke softly. "Why don't you go and make us some tea? Help calm the poor girl's nerves."

Nick rolled his eyes but nodded, getting to his feet before vanishing through a doorway and into what Judy assumed was the kitchen. Across the table Rowena smiled. “have you notice things missing in your home? Items or baubles that aren't where you left them?” She shook her head. "Has it spoken to you?" She shivered, the memory of one night when this horrible whistling wail had wafted through her apartment and kept her up the whole night. 

“M-maybe." 

Rowena nodded slowly. "and I take it you've not been sleeping well as a result?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. I… I even tried getting a room at a hotel. It… it didn't help much. Even though… I had all the lights on I… I was so tense… I could barely sleep.”

Rowena cocked her head. “Forgive me child but… why not simply move? It would be the simplest fix.”

Judy sighed, hanging her head in defeat. “The apartment came with a year long lease agreement. If I leave before its up then i have to pay 6 months worth of rent as penalty. And…. i can't afford that.”

Rowena was silent for a moment before glancing to the doorway Nick had gone through. “Why not stay with Nick? You are his girlfriend after all.”

Judy's eyes went wide, her eyes darting from Rowena to the doorway Nick had gone through. “N-no I'm not. We're just j-just friends."  _ Why does everyone think that? Clawhauser, Francine even mom and dad thought so. Why? _

across from her Rowena raised and eyebrow. “You're not? Oh… my apologies then. I just assumed…” the fox's voice trailed off.

Biting her lip and squirming a little Judy spoke. “C-can I ask… why you thought… we were?”

Rowena chuckled. "I'd have thought that was obvious. It's in everything he does. The way he looks at you. The way he comfortable you. I've known Nick since he was born, literally; I was there in the hospital with his dad waiting. Nick has always been guarded with himself. But with you he has an openness about him. I assumed that was because you two were… together.”

Again Judy shifted in her seat. Was that true? Sure when she'd met Nick he'd been guarded, not surprising since she'd basically blackmailed him into helping her. And yes he had begun to open up more and more to her. But…

“Tell you what, if you really wish to know how he feels then there is an easy test. Tonight after your preparations are complete, tell Nick you're worried and ask if he'll stay with you. Anyone who's willing to face an angry spirit with you is either insane or in lo-”

But Rowena's voice broke off as Nick reappeared, a small tray held in his paws. “Tea delivery." His voice had a kind of singsong tone to it.

Judy watched as Nick set the tray down  slowly handing out the mismatched mugs of steaming drink first to her then to Rowena and then to himself. Bringing the mug to her lips Judy drank the warm citrus flavors of the tea filling her mouth. It did help a little, a tiny bit of the stress she'd been carrying around did seem to ease slightly. As Nick returned to his seat next to her he spoke. “So, figured out what's haunting Judy's place?" 

Taking a sip of her own tea Rowena nodded. "Yes. It seems to be a wraith."

Judy blinked. “A wraith?"

Rowena nodded again. “Yes. A spirit that suffered a particularly violent death. It's lingering in your apartment and is feeding off your fear and anxiety. That's why it's getting bolder. it's trying to make you more and more afraid. That way it can get stronger.”

Nervously took another sip from her tea. "s-so… how do I get rid of it?"

Rowena smiled. “A few charms around your apartment will limit where it can go. Then a mojo bag to capture the anxiety before it reaches the wraith. And lastly a special mirror to capture the spirit. Then you bring the mirror to me and I'll cleans it.”

Judy blinked  slightly surprised by how calmly and matter of factly Rowena was speaking about all this. “An-and where can I get these things?"

Rowena chuckled. “From me of course. I have everything you'll need." ‘

Rowena looked expectantly to Nick who sighed and set down his mug of tea. "alright, where is this stuff?" 

Rowena smiled and gestured to another hallway that led deeper into the apartment. “The mojo bag is in the parlor and the mirror is in the utility closet. I can get the charms myself.” Nick sighed again, taking another drink of his teachers before getting up and heading down the hallway she had indicated. as he left Rowena shifted, slowly getting to her feet before turning away from Judy and moving to a small chest of drawers which she began to pull open and rummage through for a few moments. as she did so Judy could hear her mumbling to herself. “no. not that. nope. I forgot I had that. no. AH HERE.”

when Rowena turned around Judy found she was holding a handful of what appeared to be oddly shaped coins. slowly Rowena moved around the table, setting one of the coins down on the table for Judy to see. he'd seen coins like this before, they were foreign and easily recognizable due to the holiday in the middle.  “tonight, BEFORE the sun goes down, nail one of these coins above each doorway in your home. make sure the runes are facing the wall.” as she spoke Rowena indicated the series of carved symbols that had been scratched into one side of the coins. 

“why facing the wall?" 

Rowena chuckled. "the runes prevent a spirit from moving past whatever direction the runes are facing. if the runes face towards the room the spirit is trapped inside. but if they face the wall then the spirit my leave the room, but may not come back through the doorway. you must trap this wraith. funnel it into a room and make sure it has no place to hide from the light of day except the mirror. that is how you will be rid of it. also…” Rowena set another item on the table, this one a small carved stone figure of a fox. “put this at the foot of your bed tonight. should the spirit become violent or resist being trapped the guardian spirit in this will protect you and Wilde.”

Judy stared at the items; again the casualness in which they were talking about this striking her as odd. “I… ok.”

as she spoke a small rattle behind her made her turn, seeing that Nick had appeared from the hallway carrying a plastic bag, no doubt filled with the things Rowena had told him to get. “now then," Rowena made her way back around the table before sitting down once more. "both of our finish your tea and then you can go." 

 

\--------

 

the sun was starting to set now. they'd done as Rowena had instructed, first nailing the charms above the doorways in Judy's apartment, making sure the runes were against the walls. she set the small stone fox at the foot of her bed, earning her a small chuckle from Nick as she'd done so. the small cloth mojo bag she'd put under her mattress and lastly the mirror she'd put in the corner where she'd seen the wraith in each night. next to her Nick clapped his hands dramatically. “well, that's that. you're all set to catch your first wraith. and we did it all without one ghostbusters joke.”

she chuckled softly, her eyes flickering towards the window and the rapidly setting sun. Nick looked at her. “are you gonna be ok? I can stay if you like." 

she looked at him, her heart speeding up slightly as what Rowena had said came back to her. could Nick really have feelings for her? and if he did… how did she felt about that? he wasn't bad looking, not by any standard. he'd always been fit and slim; but the training at the academy had hoped that, giving him a nice layer of muscle. he was kind, thoughtful, caring and funny they had fun together, and spent almost as much time as they could together. he was already her partner on the job. would it… be so bad… if…

taking a deep breath she took a chance. at the very least she wanted to know how HE felt. “I… i'm… kind of scared. I… would you really stay… with me?”

he smiled and nodded, reaching out to touch her shoulders gently. “of course Judy. let me get my spare clothes out of the car and then we'll go to bed. ok?”

she nodded, her face heating up slightly at his words. “O-ok." 

she watched as Nick left the apartment, promising to knock when he returned before vanishing from sight. while eating was gone Judy moved, quickly scrambling over to her dresser before digging through her pajamas. it was the middle of Summer so normally she slept in just her underwear; DEFINITELY not something she was going to do if Nick was staying the night… with her… in the same bed. she felt her face heat up more.  _ mind out of the gutter Judy. he's just being friendly. then again… Rowena did say he likes you. maybe he'd enjoy a little show?  _ she looked back at the door Nick had exited through. maybe…

a short while later Nick knocked at the door, making Judy look up from the bed where she'd started to make herself comfortable. “c-come in." 

a moment later the door opened, revealing a Nick that had changed already and now wore an overly long white shirt button up shirt and a pair of loose basketball shorts. as he moved into the room Nick spoke amusingly. “and now on the runway Nick Wilde wearing the artist known as 'whatever was in his car.’”

despite the nerves she was feeling Judy giggled, watching as Nick strutted into the room before striking a kissing pose at the foot of her bed. clapping softly Judy grinned, Nick;'s little display having done a lot to help her to relax. if Nick was acting so calmly about this then maybe this wouldn't be so scary. Nick bowed dramatically, “thank you. thank you." a moment later he walked around the side of the bed, moving to climb up and join her on-

Judy felt her ears tingle and burn a little as his eyes widened as he caught sight of what she was wearing. she'd pulled out a large oversized T-shirt, the logo of some band she'd liked when she'd been 15 emblazoned on the front, and although he had no way of knowing for sure; just her panties underneath. after a few seconds Nick spoke. “n-nice PJs.”

she smiled awkwardly, the comment making her heart jump a little. “th-thanks." she shifted sideways, making a bit more room for him as he climbed up to join her. “so…. um… how do you want to do this?”

he shifted a little. was she imagining it, or had his ears twitched to the side in embarrassment? “Well, I'd like to sleep where you are. with our facing me." 

she raised an eyebrow at his proposal. "mind if I ask why?” 

Nick nodded. “Rowena said if this didn't work then this thing could attack. and it will go after the first person who sees it. You're exhausted and tense. so that would be bad. but I'm rested and frankly a little pissed of. so if it comes at me I'll kick it's ass.”

biting her lip Judy again feet her ears tingle slightly. it was odd. she'd heard Nick talk protective about her before, it was normally actually. he was her partner after all. but… this was different. there wasn't just protectiveness in his voice but also a tone of genuine anger. “o-ok." 

after a bit of maneuvering and shifting they'd taken their spots. Nick with his back against the wall facing the room, with Judy on her side facing Nick. “we-well…. goodnight.”

she reached over, turning out the light and sending the room into darkness. “goodnight." 

 

\--------

 

she didn't remember falling asleep. one moment she'd been adjusting herself on the pillow. and now…

“GRRRRRRRRR!" 

the sound of a deep rumbling threatening growl made her open her eyes but remain still. for a moment she wanted to speak, to ask what was happening. but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found she could just make out the slightly blurry form of Nick next to her. the fox had moved in closer to her; his arms had wrapped around her shoulders and sides and had pulled her in closer to his body. his eyes were open and glaring at something behind her. his ears had flicked back and his teeth were barred in anger. as she lay there in his grip he growled softly at whatever he was looking at. “You won't bother her anymore. she's MY bunny and I won't let you hurt her every again.” her eyes widened slightly at his words. “you'll have to go through me first. You're not welcome here anymore.”

A second later Nick's grip on her tightened, pulling her firmly against his chest protectively, even his tail wrapped around her legs. “MY BUNNY." 

His words made her ears tingle. Did he really think like that? Rowena had said the only people who would stand up to ghosts were insane people and people who were in love. was he…

“n-Nick?" 

he jerked slightly, loosening his grip and looking down to her. “Judy…” she shifted, blinking at him theatrill, not wanting him to know she had heard everything he'd said. “what's wrong?" 

he was silent for a moment and she could almost hear the wheels in his head turning, trying to think of what to say. “n-nothing… sorry.” despite what he said he didn't let her go, continuing to hold on to her, albeit in a softer grip. 

“Nick… thank you… for staying.”

He exhaled, his warm breath wafting pleasantly between her ears. “of course Judy. nothing hurts my partner.”

she smiled at his words, unable to resist a friendly teasing. “does that mean I'm your bunny?" 

Nick was silent for several seconds, then he responded. "I… I'd like to…  think so." 

she smiled, shifting a little so she could cuddle against him, her nose pressing against his collarbone in a soft nuzzle. “that means you'd have to be my fox.”

this time Nick's voice wavered a little as he spoke. “I… I'd be ok with that.”

her arms came up, her paws gently running along his shirt for a moment. “then… maybe sometime… we could get some food after a shift?”

she almost laughed as she heard him swallow, the gulp almost comically loud in the silence of the apartment. her mirth grew as she felt the tip of his tail flick in a kind of wag. “I'd LOVE to.”

she sighed contently, inhaling a lungful of his scent. “goodnight Nick.”

“goodnight Judy." 

 

\--------

 

the next day dawned bright and sunny. blinking slowly Judy slowly shifted, her eyes opened as she woke. she was still in his arms, their fur pressed together so much that she knew she would be smelling him all day on her. once that might have annoyed her but now… now it made her smile, an odd bubble of joy blooming in her stomach. 

“mmmmm…” Nick was stirring now, nose twitching slightly as his senses began to work again. “mmmmm, carrots..." 

she watched as his eyes opened, taking a few moments to focus before drifting down to look at her. “morning." 

there was no mistaking the look he was giving her. confusion, searching, a bit of yearning. no doubt he was trying to figure out of what had happened last night had been real or just a dream. after several seconds he spoke softly. “D-did it work?" 

she smiled at him. "I think so. best sleep i've had in weeks. then again..." she nuzzles his neck gently. “maybe it's the big strong tough fox me to holding me." 

Nick remained silent for several seconds before responding. “could be.”

Slowly they both shifted, sitting up in the bed to turn and look where Nick had set the mirror on the floor. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd expected to see. Maybe some ghostly apparition frozen there, validating the nightmare she'd been going through? If so she was disappointed. No ghost hung in the air no spirit or apparent wraith, just an empty space above the mirror and…

Her eyes narrowed and quickly she scrambled out of bed her eyes narrowed as she found dozens of scratch marks dug into the floor. “What the?"

From the bed Nick spoke. “It was a fighter.”

She stared at him. "you saw it?”

Nick nodded sleepily. "yeah. I kept my eye on it all night until the sun started to come up.”

Judy's eyes widened in shock. She'd assumed that Nick had been asleep like she had. “Nick… you didn't have to stay up all night."

Nick shrugged. “It's fine. Like I said the other day, no one messes with my partner. I got your back.”

She smiled at him standing up and moving back to the bed before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss against Nick's cheek. “Thank you." She grinned as Nick fidgeted, his eyes flicking to the side with embarrassment even as his tail flicked happily. “Now come on."

The blinked at her. “Come on? Where are we going?"

She smiled. “Well first were gonna go get rid of this mirror. I want this damn thing out of my apartment NOW. And then we're gonna go to breakfast and set some ground rules.”

He looked at her confused. “Rules?"

She nodded. “Yep. If you're gonna be my fox then you gotta follow some rules."

Nick's eyes widened, making just smile as she turned away, swaying her hips a bit as she walked. “s-so you're-”

She turned looking at him as he stared at her from the bed. “I'm willing to give it a shot… being your bunny.”


End file.
